A day in the life of Sasuke
by KowaretaHikari
Summary: A day in the life of Sasuke. Mostly Sasuke being emo and running away. Please Review.Rated for Sasuke emo cutting. ALT ENDING ADDED READ... WOOT!
1. A day in the life

**注意書き私が何も所有していません**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Please tell me if the JP text show above the Disclaimer (it should just be the disclaimer in JP)**

**Sasuke Bashing… deal with it**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

7:00 AM

---------------

It was an hour past when Team 7 usually left for training and a certain Uchiha was still locked in his room.

"SASUKE!! Come out already!" shouted an already irate blonde.

"What's the point!" emo sob

"Sasuke! You're gonna be even later then Kakashi-sensei if you don't hurry!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not leaving!"

---------------------------

10:00 AM

-----------------

After spending 2 and a half hours trying to convince Sasuke to leave his room they finally managed by promising to stop by Hot Topic on the way. He bought 4 emo shirts and some black lipstick.

When they got to the bridge Kakashi was already waiting for them.

"Well its about time you three showed up." the jounin greeted.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei.." said Sakura "We had to…. take a detour."

"Pfft" came Naruto " More like we had to drag teme to his get his emo crap so he'd stop sulking."

"…." Sasuke stared at Naruto with a sad look in his eyes.

"MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD!!!!" and with that he ran to the nearest tree and began crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 PM

-------------

After finishing train during which Sasuke stayed under the tree sobbing and cutting his forearm, Team 7 (except Kakashi) went to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"2 Bowls of Beef Ramen please!" shouted an excited Naruto. (Beef Ramen is my fav :P)

"Whatever's good…" Sasuke wasn't really in the mood to eat… poor emo idiot.

"Hmm… how about some Sushi!" Sakura chirped "Hey Naruto! You should try some!"

"Ewwww raw fish? No way"

" Aww come on! After 5-6 bites you'll love it! Its just an acquired taste."

"Hey Sakura why don't you lick Akamaru's butt 5-6 times its an acquired taste…"

"Grr.. You're so unsophisticated!"

"You're forehead is unsophisti-whatever!"

"NARUTO!!!" Just as Sakura was about to clock Naruto so hard he be spitting out teeth for days she was interrupted by everyone's favorite emo.

"Why must you ignore me!!!" An emo sobbing Sasuke immediately stood and ran down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00 PM

-----------------

Naruto was walking to the door of his apartment when he noticed a small note attached to the door. He picked it up and read it then again to make sure he had read correctly.

_Dear Dobe._

_No one in Konoha loves me, I have the hardest life of everyone in the world… even worse then you or Gaara. So knowing this I have run off to Orochimaru's never-land ranch of emoness._

_Goodbye Forever_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. I cut myself to feel alive._

"…"

"…"

"Oh… thank… god…" Naruto then did a little dance and walked inside his apartment to dream of his bright Sasukeless future.

_**End**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry Sasuke fans but I just don't like him… but anyway please Review and I will love you forever.**

**Flames accepted. **

**Me: Well that's that.**

**Sasuke: I should beat you for this…**

**Me: Hey look Itachi! runs away screaming**

**Sasuke: WHERE!? Ahh damn again!?**


	2. Alt Ending

**I Disclaim:D**

**Naru/Sasu don't like don't read don't care go bother someone else with it. :P**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7:00 PM.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had headed home after a strange day of Sasuke's… emoness… he fumbled in his pocket

for his keys before opening the door to his apartment. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by the aforementioned emo kid staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"You're late!" Sasuke yelled. "You like Sakura better then me don't you!?"

"Of course not… I love you" Naruto said offering a small smile.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" Sasuke screamed running up and glomping Naruto.

"Geez you're emotional as hell today…"

"What's that supposed to mean???" Sasuke said now glaring.

"Uh… ahh the hell with it lets go to bed…" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Yea!" Sasuke shouted grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him to the bedroom.

**END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I haven't had school in 4 days now and a bunch of my reviewers were Sasu/Naru fans so I thought I **

**Would add an alternate ending to this one…. I command you all to go listen to Sonne by Rammstien. **

**That is all…. Bye thanks for reading please review!!! **


End file.
